narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iyasu
is a slug residing in Shikkotsu Forest and son of Katsuyu; the renowned summon of the Fifth Hokage. Iyasu also became a personal summon of Senkai ever since the latter was 17 years old, embarking in many adventures with the young man. Background Before Iyasu came to be, there was a slug named ; the personal slug summon of Tsunade and Sakura Haruno through The Strength of a Hundred Seal. Sometime after the war, Katsuyu had undergone a natural phase for slugs; Mating. During this, only one egg was produced by Katsuyu, which she cared for until it spawned, naming the little slug Iyasu. Katsuyu cared for the slug for years, until it was capable of caring for itself. Katsuyu, being the mother of only one, gave it as much care as a mother would, and also taught the slug Ninjutsu when she had thought the time was right, inadvertently revealing a Kekkei Genkai the slug was gifted with at birth; The Boil Release. Katsuyu also allowed the slug to learn the slug Sage Mode, increasing his overall skills by a high margin. Iyasu also went on several adventures with his mother when she was summoned, gaining experience on the outside world and different techniques. A few years later, the slug saw a young man appear right infront of his eyes. Percieving this young man a threat to the slug territory, he attacked on sight, until he was stopped by his mother, who saw the forehead protector. The young man, now revealed to be Senkai, requested to be taught by the slugs of the forest, which they agreed. Senkai learnt Sage Mode from Iyasu and Katsuyu, mastering it in four days, much to the young slug's surprise. Therein-after, Iyasu and Senkai formed a great bond, with the former acting as a protector of Senkai. Personality Akin to his mother's persona, he is quite and holds great respect for his summoner; especially Senkai, reffering to him as "Senkai-sama." He also rarely speaks, holding himself when one insults him, and speaking when told to. However, despite his persona, when his fellow slug animals are threatened, he does not hesitate to eliminate a shinobi or any other threat. He holds great respect for his mother, and never disobeys her orders. Iyasu is also wise despite his age, and serves as Senkai's guardian and "best friend" to a certain extent. Their teamwork is impeccable, and they can work well together as if they are telepathically bound, with Iyasu attacking an enemy without Senkai even uttering a command to attack, even if the former just arrived on the battlefield. Appearance Iyasu is white in color, with a single blue streak that runs vertically from it's forehead to its tail, akin to it's mother. However, unlike the former, Katsuyu has three blue streaks. Iyasu also has white optical tentacles above his mouth, which, unlike his mother's, do not have a tint of grey in them. Iyasu, being a slug, also has sensory tentacles on either side of his mouth. His size is well above that of human beings. When he expands, he can get large enough to match the height of behemoths such as the Susanoo. Despite this, Iyasu notes that he still is no match for his mother's size. Abilities Chakra and Control Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu Trivia * "Iyasu" can be translated as "Heal"(癒す) Quotes